pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG012: The Lotad Lowdown
Synopsis Ash and co. are having a bath at a lake when a crew of Lotad appeared and threw them out of the pool. Later, they figure out that these Lotad are taken care of three sisters, Nicole, Natalie and Rita, which are holding a flower shop with many kinds of Berries. During this episode, Natalie developed a crush on Brock, that led her to do something risky. Also a Brock help a Lotad that doesn't know how to use Water Gun properly. How will this friendship will go on and what happened with Natalie's crush? Plot Ash, May and Max are making a break by swimming in the lake. Brock is making some exercise before going to water, but accidentally trips over. Everyone is having fun, but Ash's Pikachu notices some lotuses coming to them, while May is screaming. Everyone is retreating, but Max is dragged under water. Soon, May, Brock and Ash are dragged as well. The creatures were Lotad. They bounce the gang to the shore. The Lotad use Water Gun to the sky, making a magnificent look, welcoming the gang to the lake. They spot that a Lotad can't use Water Gun effectively, so Brock approaches him, but the Lotad uses the Water Gun on Brock. A child comes, condemning the gang for entering the lake belonging to the Lotad. Team Rocket wanders the forest, being hungry and thirsty. Suddenly, James passes out. James thinks this is the end, but Team Rocket sees a fruit on a nearby tree - a berry. Jessie and Meowth fight over the berry and while they bite it, they find out that the berry is hot. Meanwhile, the child, named Natalie is being scolded by her sister, Rita, for being rude to the gang. The gang introduce themselves, but Brock flirts with Rita. The third sister, Nicole arrives, complaining about the pipe leaks. Brock also flirts with her, but Natalie is jealous, saying that she should have been given a compliment as well. The gang is having lunch - pies made of berries. Natalie will show them the Berry trees. Outside, Ash brings his Taillow and Treecko out. Brock brings his Forretress as well, with May her Torchic out. Rita shows her garden, full of berries. Brock is interested in berries, while Natalie will show her list of berries. Nicole thinks that the pipes should be replaced with newer ones. Suddenly, Lotad are walking with a portion of water on their lotus. They give water to the trees. Max wonders how come Lotad use Water Gun when they can't, with Nicole replying that Lotad here are different then others. The gang agrees to help out to tend the garden for a while. Team Rocket drink the water from lake. James spots that the gang is nearby, with Meowth seeing the Lotad, to which he imagines Giovanni with the Lotad... so they agree to capture the Lotad. The gang helps out, though the smaller Lotad (who used Water Gun on Brock) didn't put the water on the plants. Brock shows the Lotad that it needs to lower its head for water to come down, to which it accomplishes. The Lotad lowers its head several times, a way to thank Brock. Later, the Lotad go to the lake, with the smaller Lotad left behind. Nicole arrives, presenting the message from Natalie that she is gathering berries for Brock, to which Ash, Nicole and Brock run to get her back. Ash, Nicole and Brock search for Natalie, but the Lotad appears. The Lotad followed Brock to search Natalie as well. Rita found the berry, but she found something terrible, screaming, which Ash, Nicole and Brock have heard. Natalie faced a Beedrill, which attacks her, but Brock sends his Forretress out and uses Rapid Spin. The Beedrill goes away, while Natalie being safe. Natalie gives the berry to Brock, but Pikachu hears something. Team Rocket arrived to the lake and have gone off to capture the Lotad. Pikachu reasons with Lotad, riding it on the top of its head to warn the other Lotad. The Lotad are being captured, but Pikachu and Lotad arrive. While Team Rocket plan how to capture Pikachu, Lotad uses Water Gun to free others from the boat. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket away. The next day, Natalie gives the list she promised to Brock. Lotad appears again, with Brock making an explanation - the Lotad wants to come with him. The episode ends with Athe gang waving goodbye and going to Rustboro City. Quotes *''"AH! Another vision of lovelieness...!?"'' - Brock, when seeing Natalie Debuts Human *Natalie *Nicole *Rita Pokémon *Lotad Bloopers * Max was wearing his glasses, even if he was in water. Trivia *The Pokémon featured in the Who's That Pokémon segment is Magby. *This is the first time that Berries appear in the anime, despite them actually appearing in Generation II. Gallery May bikini.jpg|May in a yellow swimsuit Ash and friends.jpg Ash, May and Max.jpg Ash and friends freak out.jpg Ash, May and Max laughing.jpg|Ash, May and Max laughing Ash, may and max.jpg Ash, may and max 2.jpg Ash and the gang1.jpg PDVD_032.jpg AG012Lotadlowdown.jpg 533608-403159_121488694637033_100003277108971_113326_1213958705_n.jpg 540887_551783021512553_300777040_n.jpg Max splashed may.jpg|link=the lotad lowdown Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon